Cute Cherry Blossom
by xLadyYukix
Summary: Sasuke had always known that Sakura was cute, he just never knew how much. He finally found out when he saw the young Haruno, his breath was taken away after her head turned to his direction as the wind suddenly came, making her exotic hair sway beautifully. The moment their eyes met, a new goal that had to be absolutely accomplished was set in the young Uchiha's mind. One-Shot.


_First of all…_

 **Happy Birthday, Sakura!  
** _ **28/3/18**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

 _As you can see from the cover of my fanfic, I found it on_ Pinterest _and thought that Sakura was looking quite attractive and cute in her doctor outfit with the cherry blossoms background. An idea popped up in my head upon seeing this, so here is it…_

 _Enjoy reading!_

* * *

 **Cute Cherry Blossom**

* * *

Currently at the age of sixteen, Sakura Haruno was the third-in-command of Konoha Hospital after Tsunade Senju, one of the Legendary Sannins, and then Shizune, the Slug Queen's disciple. After realising her unworthiness of a kunoichi in the Chunin Exams, she had bravely sought out to the older woman, requesting to be her apprentice. The Sannin had allowed her to be one, much to Sakura's happiness. She was given a chance to protect those she loved! Also, to help and cure people. She had always wanted to do something for her beloved village.

For two years of brutal training and tough lessons, the young pinkette grew to be a good medical-nin and fighter. However, Sakura was promoted up quite quickly when she showed her potentials and great strengths through a major ambushed of her precious village a few months ago. It was a disaster. Orochimaru, apparently her mentor's ex-teammate and one of the three Legendary Sannins too, had came with an intention to have Sasuke Uchiha and overtake the Hidden Village of Leaves. But of course, Konoha was not that easily defeated, even if it caused the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen's life.

Strangely, she was not surprised for being requested to join the ANBU when she was fifteen-years old. But Sakura had declined, much to the Yondaime Hokage, the fourth new Hokage, and Konoha Council's dismay. Even though she had achieved the Strength of a Hundred Seal, the pinkette rather heal and cure people than hurt or kill them. She was still a part of Team 7, so there were missions for her anyways.

Speaking of Team 7…

Her sensei, Kakashi Hatake, was the same as always. A caring, pervert teacher that loves to read the **Icha Icha series** with amazing ninja skills. He wasn't called 'Kakashi the Copy Ninja' or ' _Cold-Blooded_ Kakashi' for no reason. Graduated from the academy at five-years old, promoted to Chunin at six, Jonin at twelve, and ANBU Captain not long after that. While he seemed to have never taught Sakura anything, the old man was like a second father to her. Couraging words, giving advices, and sparred together when she wanted it. Sometimes, _he_ was the one who reached out to his student and asked her for spars. Kakashi was a proud teacher and father as she would give him a run. Her strength was ' _ridiculously'_ strong and Naruto had wholeheartedly agreed about that fact too.

Oh, that Naruto Uzumaki spikey blonde hair and blue eyes boy. Even if it seemed weird and hard to believe, he had actually accomplished many things. Many villagers didn't like him throughout his childhood because of the demon fox inside his body, but his parents and friends, _especially_ Team 7, were always there to encourage him. They had given him hope and it was his dream to be accepted by the village, also leading to his major dream of being a Hokage like his father. Naruto had loved Sakura, but eventually found out his feelings for Hinata soon after the Hyuuga's confession. The pinkette was very happy for Naruto and Hinata, that dark blue long hair girl had always liked the blonde and they're cute together. Sadly, Sakura was still single out of the Konoha 12 group. Even if Lee and Shino were also on the same boat as hers.

Ah, of course. Where should she start with him? Sasuke Uchiha _has_ to be single too because he denies every women's affection, except for his mother, and has no so ever what interest in them. Sakura was actually considering to question his sexual orientation. Fortunately, that was proven wrong when he blushed at the sight of _her_ in bikini! Let's not go to that, but it was hilarious and he can't always be able to control his hormones. Well, Sasuke was still a scary young man because of his clan, older brother, and his cold reputation. Sakura was older than Sasuke by four months, but it didn't really mattered. She's happy for Sasuke, who was promoted to an ANBU Captain, just two years later than Itachi. Perhaps Sakura could have been one if she had joined, but her job was already enough for the great medic-nin. Anyways, Sakura respected his older brother, but Sasuke was not Itachi. She's glad that he has Izumi Uchiha to brighten up the man, he's like the older version of Sasuke that's stoic, cold, and powerful. However, the pinkette knew that the young Uchiha was actually caring and compassionate to his family and friends, like Konoha 12 but more to Team 7.

Indeed, the relationship in Team 7 was very special and strong. Mess with one of them, face the wrath of all the members.

Sakura smiled to herself, proud and happy to be put in this team. But then she sighed, thinking about the Uchiha _again_. How Sakura just wished that Sasuke could feel the same way as she did. Was there any hope? She knew that-

"Happy birthday, Haruno-san!" A nurse greeted the pinkette cheerfully. A lot of people had came to loved and respected Sakura after either getting healed by her or saw the young woman in battle before. Those who disliked her, most of them changed their attitudes quite positively when Sakura had came to _confronted_ with them. She has a big, kind and caring heart, but no one should mess with her. Meaning, _don't_ ever make Sakura Haruno pissed off or angry.

"Thank you!" She happily replied, then smiled and waved as they walked passed each other.

Right, today was her birthday.

Right, today was her party day.

Oh right, today was her **day off**.

Oh no, she was supposed to meet up with Team 7 _now_.

"Ahhh," Sakura panicked, then sighed while closing her eyes. "Well, I won't come here for nothing. Might as well get my patient's information."

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Sasuke Uchiha just knew it. Actually, the more precise _sentence_ is that 'Sakura loves the hospital and so she will forget the meeting by going there.' He sighed. That girl was still the same girl. No, no. She's not a weakling anymore. Sakura Haruno was incredibly strong and a great asset for missions that requires a medical ninja. Yes, he'll admit that she has grown. But Sakura was still that cheerful, bright, and passionate girl in no matter what circumstances. Whenever they were sparring together, he could see that _fire_ in her emerald eyes. And Sasuke liked it. For some reason, a swelled of pride rose in his chest every time. Sakura… there's no way he could deny that she's not… pretty, smart and powerful.

But no, Sakura was not perfect. Apparently, she has some mood swings and bad temper. Sometimes, she was even more blunt than he was. So honest and so unique in _his_ eyes. She had always been held somewhere in his mind and heart. That's why he'll always go rescue her, catch her, care for her, and even _go_ to the hospital. That's right, he's going to the hospital right now to remind the girl and walk with her to Ichiraku's Ramen Stand.

When he got to the Konoha Hospital, the young Uchiha leaned against a tree near the left side not so far away from the stairs. Why? Because he could feel the very familiar and _addicting_ chakra quickly coming out of the front door. Ah, she seemed to have remembered. Yet he continued to watch her quick-walk passed him with a clipboard tugged in her left arm. Suddenly, she stopped, standing near a cherry blossom tree. Oh, it seemed like his teammate has finally realized that-

The unexpected thing happened.

His whole body froze and his breath had hitched. When her head turned to his direction, the wind suddenly came. It made Sakura's exotic hair sway beautifully, especially with the sakura blossoms falling. Even if her hair was in a ponytail, she had it loose so it seemed more natural. Sasuke started to survey her from the tip of her toes. High heeled ninja dark blue boots, just-above-the-knees elegant black skirt, red qipao shirt, white jacket, and Konoha forehead protector as a hairband. Her absolute professional doctor outfit.

But what took his attention the most was her face.

Heart-shaped face, big bright emerald eyes, full lips with the lower lip slightly larger, and faint pink blush from a little makeup.

She was absolutely, definitely, very _cute_.

Sasuke knew she was cute, yet never thought it was till this content. Why when there were times she dressed up girly? Probably because it felt so natural this time. Also, there was a magical feeling about it with the sakura blossom around her. She shines just like the sun. Such welcoming and warm aura like spring.

Sakura Haruno was his sunlight and _life_.

"Sasuke." He went back to his aloof face now. No, he wanted her to call his _real_ name again.

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke… _kun_."

"Aa," he immediately answered.

Sakura lifted an eyebrow, she was always able to find some emotions behind the name calling for him. Really, it quite was amusing. When they were young, he was annoyed. When they were teammates, he was starting to not mind it. When they started to become teenagers, _she_ wanted to get over her love for him since he never showed any interest in her and move on, so Sakura stopped adding the suffix. To her surprised, he actually became annoyed and irritated. She was honestly confused, but Sasuke seemed to relax when she adds the suffix.

' _Interesting,'_ she thought.

' _ **Play hard now, girl!'**_ The sudden voice in her mind started her.

' _Inner?!'_

' _ **That's right, hun. Now it's the time to make**_ **our** _ **Sasuke chase after**_ **us** _ **.'**_ Sakura hummed slightly, causing Sasuke to wonder what she was thinking inside that intelligent mind of hers. Was it about him? What if it's not?

"Sakura, let's go." He shouldn't waste anymore time.

No, he didn't want her to think about anything else other than _him_.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

They were silenced along the way, but every now and then, they both would peek at each other on different times. Sakura noted that Sasuke was in his ANBU attire. She laughed inwardly, so she wasn't the only one who forgot… He was as workaholic as her. Black clothing, grey flak jacket, metal arm guards and gloves, blue ninja sandals, shuriken holster around his right thigh, and a Konoha's signature spiral tattoo on his shoulder. Sasuke also carried his favorite katana strapped behind his back in a sheath.

He was an absolutely hot guy. She inhaled deeply, there is it, the onyx eyes she always drown in them and raven spikey hair at the back she would really _love to_ ruffle or touch. Inner Sakura squealed happily like a fangirl.

Fangirl? No, that was in the past.

She's not a weak fangirl anymore. She's a strong girl in love.

"Sakura-chan!" Her other bright teammate's voice was still loud as always.

"Naruto, Kakashi-sensei," she greeted them as they reached the ramen stand, the blonde's love _after_ his lover Hinata. Sakura was glad that he knew what was the top priority.

"Hey Sakura," another voice came. Oh, _him_. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, which the other two males sitting there did too. Right! Kakashi was actually here _early_ , what a surprise.

"Hello Kenji-san," she replied in response.

"Happy birthday to the most beautiful girl in Konoha." Sakura blushed and then thanked him softly. The boy was quite attractive and _almost_ as hot as Sasuke. He had messy dark brown hair, light blue eyes, and pale skin.

' _ **Dear Saku, he's actually also gorgeous!'**_ Inner exclaimed. Sakura didn't say anything, but Kenji's personality had made her liked him even more. He was kind, caring, funny, responsible, and social. Sasuke was cold (but nice when he wanted to be), caring, scary (but to those who knew him), responsible, and anti-social.

' _I just compared them…'_ Sakura deadpanned.

The Team 7 male members all had distrusting faces, even Kakashi. For some reason, they were suspicious of the boy's actions toward their only female teammate. The first time they met, he had cold eyes with some sort of motive written behind it. The way Kenji acts and talks made it seemed like everything was planned. Why can't Sakura notice it? However, Sasuke finally have had enough of the other guy flirting with the cute cherry blossom.

No, she was going to be _his_ beautiful Sakura.

He _will_ claim her and no one can ever take her from him.

Sasuke Uchiha will _have_ Sakura Haruno no matter what stands in his way.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said and gasped in shock when she found out that her body was pressed back against him. "What are you…"

She had trailed off because in front of her stood Naruto at the right with Kakashi taking the left side. What was going on?

"We're having a team meeting right now. Thanks for the 'happy birthday' to Sakura-chan, but you can leave now," Naruto said, which the emerald eyes immediately widen. He's kicking Kenji out of the ramen's stand! She could tell that he wants the other shinobi to get out.

Before Sakura could open her mouth, Kakashi spoke up. "It's very special for Team 7 to be together _alone_ and I'm sure you have _something_ to do, might as well run along now. Goodbye, Kiddo."

That left nothing for Kenji to say, so he _had_ to leave. The boy kept his smiling face while turning to Sakura, he bid his farewell and left.

"What was that guys?!" Sakura demanded to her team, forgetting that Sasuke's arm was still around her waist.

"Hn. Don't mind us," Sasuke said, looking down and _smiled_ at her. It blew away all the anger the girl had, he smiled! Inner Sakura melted while Outer Sakura blushed at the Uchiha in return. Finally, turning into a tomato when she remembered about his arm.

"Y-Your a-arm." Oh god! She stuttered just like Hinata when nervous and flustered. Sasuke smirked, his arm remained around her possessively.

Yes, she will only blushed for him. Whether Sakura still loves him or not, he'll make her fall for him again. Even deeper and harder.

The goal to make her as his will absolutely become true.

* * *

 _My first one-shot! Please review, I'd love to hear your thoughts ^_^_

 _I have an on-going fanfiction called_ **By Your Side** _right now (update once a month), but I am thinking of a sequel for this too. However, we'll have to see how much_ you guys _want it though :) I would totally follow this for the '_ Sequel is Out!' Chapter _with a sneak peek. ***Widely Grins***_


End file.
